Unexpected
by geea2
Summary: One shot that begins after TFATF and becomes AU. Hopefully this gives us all our dose of guilty pleasure obsessing over the possible offspring of Dom and Letty.


**I wrote most of this fic years ago. Since it has only been recently that I've actually started to publish I figured, why not lay it all on the table. This starts after the first movie and quickly becomes AU with random mixtures of actual story line.**

Mexico City, Mexico

August 2002

Letty felt her stomach heave one last time before she pulled the door to the car shut and sat back heavily in the passenger's seat. She didn't look over, she didn't have to in order to know that Leon looked white as a ghost and was worried.

"I'm fine," she whispered.

"You've been fucking puking blood since we left for Mexico," Leon growled.

She shut her eyes tightly, "I'm fine."

"I want to take you to a hospital, Letty!"

"No," her eyes snapped open and they were fierce in their absolute intensity, "no, doctors, no hospitals, no narcs!"

Leon stared at her for one more long moment, "when Dom finds out he's going to take you to the hospital kicking and screaming if he has to."

"Fuck, Dom," Letty hissed. And she meant it. She didn't mean she didn't love him, or that she didn't want him. But she truly meant it; he could go fuck himself because he had done this. She had told him there had to be another way to get the money they needed. She had told him to trust his old friend Vince's instincts and not let Brian into the stronghold. She had told him that she would runaway with him. He had raged at that! Screaming that he was a Toretto and Torettos never ran! That he was the man of their house. His decisions were final.

"We're here," Leon pulled into the driveway of a small beach house.

"You go in, I'm going to be a minute," Letty told him.

Leon pulled the car into park and ran around the car to open her door, "you need to lie down, Letty girl!"

"Fine," she knew that he was too worried to leave her be and she loved him for it. But it was as she rose to her full height, her free arm wrapped around her aching ribs, that she looked toward the door and saw him. He was standing wearing the same tee-shirt from that morning, damn had all that shit only happened that morning? It was covered in blood.

"Jesse's dead, Vince is in intensive care," the first words off of his lips. Lips that gave her immense pleasure but could also issue the worst pain in her life.

For some reason, one she didn't dare to uncover, she took a step forward, "and you? How are you?"

"I fucked us, Letty," he admitted. She knew he was hurting, knew he was holding back intense emotions that could break free and lead to events that would have them running from this safe haven.

She opened her arms for him but the pain from the stretch was too much and she cried out. She hated herself for that weakness. Swiftly he was by her side, "what did the doctor say," the question was pointed at Leon.

"She won't let me take her to the hospital," before Letty could protest he continued, "she's been puking out blood on and off the entire trip down."

"Letty," he waited until she looked him in the eyes, "we're going to go get you checked out."

"No hospitals, no narcs," she told him.

He lifted her easily, as if she weighed nothing, "yes. I love you."

It was the second time in years he had said those words and that was why she hadn't protested when he brought her back to the car and sat with her in the back all the while his lips firmly glued to her forehead.

XOXO

Dom hated hospitals. They way they smelled, the way people looked, and the way they died. As he sat in the car watching Leon run across the street to buy cigarettes he felt his eyes burn painfully. Letty, his Letty, was hurt. He didn't need the diagnosis to know that she was in pain, that she was injured. Jesse was dead. Vince was hurt too. Mia was probably home alone, crying. He hated knowing his kid sister was crying. He hated that he had fucked up. His father had taught him many lessons, the biggest being that a real man provided for his family and protected them. He had failed.

"Hey, man," Leon slung himself into the car and looked over to Dom, "I think we should pull up so she doesn't have to walk so far."

Why hadn't he thought of that, Dom wondered. Why hadn't he known that she would be in too much pain to walk so far? He knew that she wouldn't ever actually be up front and put her pride down to admit to being in so much pain. It was one of the reasons she was his. He'd had many women over the years but no woman had ever measured up to his Letty. She held herself differently, and maybe even felt differently than other women. Even Mia. Two girls who were so close, considered each other sisters, were so different. Mia was the perfect girl to him. She had always done exactly what girls were supposed to do. Letty had always done the polar opposite. She had rejected dolls for carbonators. She had thrown away bell-bottoms for auto shop overalls. She was no stranger to broken nails and greasy hands. And then suddenly, just when he thought that he had her pegged, she started to make the transition from morning auto worker to night time siren. Letty was a mystery that was always unraveling and telling a new story to him.

"There she is," Leon's voice brought him back to reality. Dom looked toward the small door and watched her walk toward the car. She seemed small, like she was tucking in on herself. Letty was larger than life as a general rule.

"You drive," Dom murmured as he got out of the car. Leon moved himself over into the driver's seat and Dom walked the last few steps toward her. Her face, God, it looked so haunted, "Letty."

She looked at him and scowled deeply, angrily, "that was a waste of time. Some bruised ribs, a dislocated shoulder and I bit my tongue. All of which will heal."

"Get in," he helped her into the back of the car and sat beside her, "we're going home."

But they both knew that they would not be going home for a very long time.

XOXO

September 2002

Dom listened worriedly as Letty heaved one last time into the toilet bowl in their Mexican villa. She hadn't gotten better, at least not the way the doctor had said she would. Letty had said that given a few days she would start to feel better. As time had passed she had only gotten sicker. One month had seen nothing but repeated vomiting and a fatigue that had his energetic Letty in sweats sleeping most of the day. He walked into the bathroom and squatted beside her next to the toilet.

"I'm fine," her first words of the morning to him, trying to reassure him that she would be okay. But it was useless, he was worried.

"This isn't normal Letty. You need to go to the clinic and find out what the hell is going on," he couldn't help the underlying command in his voice. He was too used to being obeyed.

She scowled at him because she knew he was right. She was also angry at him because he was directly responsible for her feeling like shit. She might not have been a girly girl but she knew her body well enough to know when something was going on. Not to mention the big fat confirmation from the doctor when they had first arrived in Mexico.

"Don't you have something to do today," she asked.

He rose quickly and stretched, she felt a quick jolt of adrenaline. No matter what there was just something about Dominic Toretto that affected her. Made her skin tingle and her stomach do somersaults.

"Yeah, I have to talk you into getting some help so you'll feel better."

"Why," she looked him over, then it dawned on her, "you got us a race!"

He grinned, "I got us a race."

"Yes," she leapt into his arms and held him close to her. They needed the money to send back to Mia so she could keep the shop running and still go to school while they were away. Not to mention Vince needed the money until he could work again and take over the garage.

"But first I want you taken care of. We can't afford for you to get sick right now. All I've got is you and Leon, we have to win all three races tonight."

She nodded absentmindedly. First things first, she needed to go over her car and see what was going on with it. She'd been feeling so sick and miserable that not even the thought of someone besides herself working on her car was enough to get her outside.

"Let me get dressed and I'll go check out my car."

He took her hand as she moved to walk past him and spun her back into his arms, "clinic first."

"Dom," he put a finger over her mouth. He looked into her eyes, showing her a vulnerability that he only allowed her to see, "find out what's going on, Let."

She nodded, she was in love with him and knew him better than anyone, but even she couldn't figure out how she was going to announce her news without him flipping out. She was Catholic, hadn't wanted to imagine what had to be done. But it was close to the eleventh hour and _something_ had to be done. She just didn't know if it would be better to keep Dom in the dark or not.

XOXO

In the end it seemed fate had always palmed Dom deeply within its hand. Letty wouldn't have a choice one way or another in him finding out. After going to the clinic and staring at it for from across the street at a café for two hours she finally decided that this was something that Dom should know. They had lost so much, now was not the time to be dishonest. Not when she had spent every minute of every year with him being honest.

She walked back toward their villa, about ten minutes away from it Leon pulled up beside her and offered her a ride.

"What are you doing out here, I thought you would be fixing up the car," Letty asked.

Leon looked her over, "girl, Dom just found out and he's tearing the house down."

"Found out about what?"

"About the baby," Leon told her incredulously. Letty's eyes must have widened in disbelief because Leon nodded, "he told me to come find you and bring you home before you did something stupid."

"How did he find out," she asked.

"He called the doctor to tell them you were coming. He told them that he was Toretto and that you were his wife and should be seen immediately. He had been giving money to the clinic for years."

"Why," she wondered.

"It's your family's home city, Letty. He wanted to do something good for the place. Anyway, when you didn't show they called him and told him that they would send over vitamins and that you could reschedule the prenatal check-up shit."

"Wow," she whispered, followed quickly by, "fuck!"

"Exactly," Leon agreed, "why didn't you tell us girl?"

"The very last thing any of us need is a baby. I was going to…you know, but I figured Dom had a right to know before I did it."

Leon pulled into the driveway, all the way back until he was in their makeshift garage. He turned off the car, "I'm going to stay in the garage and open your car up for you."

"Thanks," she mumbled absentmindedly as she walked into the house. She heard Dom up stairs and it sounded like he was pissed. She found him in his gym punching the punching bag with enough force to take the bag down. She looked him up and down and opted for her vaguely interested look, "hey Dom."

He stopped to look at her, looking every inch her Toretto, "you're a fucking idiot Letty."

"I'm not the one who got myself pregnant," she replied quickly.

"No, you're the idiot who didn't tell her boyfriend," he punched the bag, "You're the idiot that has known for months," he exclaimed and punched the bag again.

"Well you're the idiot that couldn't see the fucking signs! And you're the idiot that I was going to tell today before I made the hardest decision of my life."

"What do you mean," he asked, his breath short, as he stared at her.

She studied the sweat beading down his face to his bare chest, to his basketball shorts. Everything about him turned her on, but saying what she was about to say was the hardest thing she had ever done.

She took a deep breath and that quickly the smell hit her. Normally sweat was a normal, maybe even soothing smell, not so much these days. She put a hand on her stomach, "I'm gonna be sick," she rushed out of the room and toward their bathroom. She got to the toilet just in time to empty the contents of her stomach. She felt hands sweep her hair back and when her stomach had finally stopped rolling Dom handed her mouth wash and she gurgled before spitting it into the toilet as well.

"What were you going to do today Letty," he asked.

"I was going to take care of it," she whispered as she put her face on the top of the toilet seat.

He cupped her cheek and tenderly ran his thumb over her lower lip. He looked so serious, so thoughtful, that she almost went against her own pride and cried. Finally he kissed her mouth, "what do you wanna do Letty?"

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held tight to him. He held her back on the floor of their bathroom as she said what she thought would be the best option in the whole sordid situation. She whispered, "give it up for adoption. Back in the states."

Letty could see that Dom had wanted her to say something else, she just couldn't figure out what. They both knew how impossible this situation was. Finally he simply said, "then that's what we'll do."

They won that night's race and almost every single one after that. Letty never got out of her car, no one could know that she was pregnant. Leon and Dom made damned sure that she was protected at all times. It was around three months later that Dom heard of an gasoline heisting ring in the Dominican Republic where his friend Han was. There was big money there, and there was more protection. But first he had to get Letty to agree to it.

XOXO

January 2003

Dom watched as Letty rose from her car. He had all ready made his decision. Convincing Letty of it would be a whole other situation. She was obviously pregnant and while she continues to try to show him how tough she was he knew that the further along she got the more she thought of what they were going to do with their baby.

She had opted out of learning their baby's gender, deciding to pretend that the whole situation wouldn't come to its natural conclusion. Now with her swollen belly covered by her black tang top, it was becoming more difficult.

"Come here," he told her. When she came close enough his large hand splayed itself on top of her stomach, felt the kick of life from within, "are you hungry? You didn't eat before the race."

"Stop coddling me," she chastised him.

"You're my woman, you're carrying my baby, I can coddle the hell out of you if I want to."

She rolled her eyes, but in the end she grinned, "I could eat."

XOXO

There was just something about her stomach that made Dom's heart flip flop. He hadn't expected to feel that way. Of course he had been affected when he had found out about her pregnancy. He loved Letty, even more since their hard knocks, but watching her grow with their baby inside of her was like a world he hadn't known existed. Her body was amazing. She was amazing.

Now she was falling asleep on their bed naked after a long night of making love. He gently brushed her hair from her face with his fingers. She had been right, he had been coddling her. Since that day in the bathroom he had taken to being Letty's shadow. He felt more protective than usual. He'd held her hair every morning until around week twenty when she woke up and started a new early morning routine, hot sex. He made sure they had healthy food in the house. He gave her more massages than he used to but it still ended the same way, to their mutual benefit.

Now that she was indisputably pregnant he felt even more like an unsettled predator. His mate was carrying their baby; that was her job. It was his job to protect and provide for her. It was also his job to hold her hand through labor and delivery and somehow give her the strength to give their baby up when the time came. The only problem was that he wasn't sure that was what he wanted. It wasn't in his nature to ever give up family. You held family close so you could protect them. One way or another he was deathly afraid he was going to make a mistake.

"Oh," her eyes opened suddenly and she put her hand on the side of her stomach.

"What is it," he whispered the question.

"The baby's kicking. I love it, during the race he sleeps and at bedtime he's crazy."

"That's because racing is calming for him," Dom told her, "with us as his parents, can you blame him?"

She looked him over. Her dark eyes stripped him of all of his masks, leaving him bare, "what's on your mind, Dom?"

"You, me, the baby," he replied.

She nodded, "I know this isn't easy for you. We'll be okay. We always are."

Dom looked into her eyes and felt things that he couldn't even say. He just nodded at her words.

XOXO

Letty watched from the kitchen window as Dom and Leon leaned over Leon's car and talked about something. Something was up. She didn't know what, but Dom was planning something with Leon and wasn't letting Letty in on it. The baby moved, shifted within her womb and made her instantly aware of her own life. She hadn't expected to feel connected to this unseen life. Then one day a few months back there had been a feeling of butterfly wings inside of her and she had felt an instant and deeply abiding love. Dom's baby was safely snuggled within her womb and she had never felt more like a woman.

Despite the knowledge that this little baby was going to be a person she was going to love forever no matter what, she wasn't any more clear on what they should do. She knew that if they gave the baby up for adoption in the US there was a high chance such a young baby would be adopted out to a loving family. However there was still a chance that the baby could be worse off than living on the run with its parents. Nothing was cut and dry anymore, everything was complicated.

She put her hands on her stomach, which seemed to be growing further out every day and her boobs were officially the stuff of teenaged boys' playboy based fantasies. But she wasn't upset by the changes, merely upset by what they hindered her from accomplishing. She wanted to get under a car but there was no way her stomach would fit, even if by some stroke of God Dom agreed to let her. And that was another thing. Dom was not a man accustomed to letting his family members stray far from him. Letting go of their baby would be even harder for him. She would have to find a way to be strong for him when the time came.

Finally fed up by the whispers she stepped out into the Mexican sun and walked toward the twosome. Leon spotted her first and when she saw his grin she had to fight her natural reaction to grin back and kept her mildly irritated mask in place.

Dom turned and looked her over, the way he always did, "what's up?"

"You two are planning something. I want in," she told him simply.

Dom looked at Leon, who threw up his arms which said quite clearly, don't look at me! He sighed, "I want to have all the answers to your questions before I tell you."

She nodded, "nice sentiment. Now tell me."

"Letty, could you just try to-"

"You can tell me now," she cut him off.

"You're so fucking stubborn," he told her in Spanish. He'd been practicing.

One eyebrow rose and she told him something in Spanish that almost made Leon's ears bleed. Leon shook his head, attempting to mask his smirk, "might as well tell the girl!"

Dom looked her over again, as if assessing how much damage she could do at six months pregnant. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a black tee-shirt. Simple, classic

Letty. Her hair wasn't done up but was tied up on her head, not a bit of make up and the only jewelry was gold hoops and a tiny gold chain around her neck.

"The price of gasoline is supposed to rise exponentially in the next few years. The Dominican Republic is one of the supreme locations for gathering gasoline and selling to street racing around the entire continent. Not to mention how much we could help the low class struggling there."

"Heisting gas," Letty simplified.

"Exactly girl," Leon nodded proudly.

"Heisting the goods in those trucks wasn't a good enough lesson," Letty asked.

Dom sighed, "you know their police are terrible down there, and if they're not stupid they're corrupt!"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better," she asked incredulously.

"It is liquid gold, Letty! The money we could make on the stuff would put that other shit to shame! It wouldn't have to be permanent!"

"Stop right there," she held up her hand, "before this déjà vu takes complete hold of me. Isn't that the same-"

Dom had looked away from her as she began to really get worked up but turned back when she stopped abruptly. Her hands were on her stomach. She had bent over she was suddenly very short of breath. He went to her immediately, "what's wrong?"

"Pain," she admitted because it truly was a fierce pain zig zaginng through her abdomen.

"Leon," Dom said his name desperately, conveying a whole conversation with the tone of his voice.

Leon closed the hood and motioned for them to get into the car immediately. Dom lifted her as if the seventeen pounds she'd gained were nonexistent and within minutes they were off.

XOXO

"That's it, no more racing," Dom told Letty as he carried her inside of the house. He finally dropped her gently onto the chaise within the huge sitting room.

She looked up at him as if he had spoken a foreign language, "what? Why? Come on! We agreed until the eleventh hour I could race!"

"Yeah, we agreed until you got so worked up that you started to have contractions. Nope, I'm done, Letty. I won't let you do anything stressful until that baby is safely delivered in three months."

"Dom, seriously, I was just upset this afternoon and I was in the sun and I hadn't been drinking as much water as I should have. My mistake, won't happen again! Don't do this!"

He shook his head, "we'll talk about DR and racing in March when the baby is born."

"Oh my God," she rubbed her hands down her face and then stared lethally at him.

He bent down until they were eye to eye, "you scared the fuck out of me today Letty. This isn't a reflection on you, it's a reflection on me. I need you to be safe and healthy or I can't function. I'm weak."

That quickly all of her anger was gone. She cupped his cheek, "fine, no more racing until the baby is born. But we will talk about this crazy idea you have."

He settled on the chaise behind Letty so that her backside was fitted next to his front. His arm rested around her stomach and he pillowed her head with his other arm, "the money we could make would build up our savings quickly. We would be able to do anything we wanted, even settle in one place and run a garage… and not do anymore bullshit."

She was silent for a time before she finally responded, "and you believe this is the best way? You've thought of everything else, considered the ramifications. Considered the team we would have to build again?"

"Yes, and as long as you're in the car with me, my only co-pilot, we can make it work!"

She looked up and into his eyes, "okay, Dominic Toretto, I'll give you my vote, don't make me regret it."

XOXO

March 2003

"Anyday now little brother or sister," Leon spoke to directly to Letty's belly. She looked down to Leon and felt a flush of emotion. In the last three weeks of her pregnancy she had felt more emotional then she had in years.

"Thank you for sticking with us Leon," she told him.

He looked up at her and nodded, "that's what families do."

"Dom told you what we're going to do," it wasn't a question.

"I think that when the time comes you'll know what to do."

"What's up," Dom asked from the doorway of the living room.

Letty looked at him, "nothing, just talking. What are you doing home?"

"Do you know what today is," he asked.

She grinned, "March 13th?"

"Yeah, do you know what's supposed to happen today?"

"It's your due date, Letty girl," Leon told her.

Letty laughed, "just because it's my due date doesn't mean I'm going into labor today."

"The doctor said your body was ready and that the baby dropped," Dom reminded her.

"I think I'd know if I were going into labor. Besides being massively uncomfortable there's nothing," she told them both.

"Holy high hell, Letty girl, you're leaking," Leon jumped back three paces as Dom leapt forward to her side.

Letty looked down and murmured more to herself than to either of the guys, "I'll be damned!"

She looked up at Dom looking as contrite as she felt, "my water broke."

"Oh my God," was his only response.

XOXO

Labor and delivery was a strange thing. Dom had watched Letty eat a hearty lunch and then nap for hours. He had wanted instant results. Okay, her water broke, time to call the doctor and for all of the pain to be over in a few short hours. But of course there was no such thing as luck for Dominic Toretto. Letty had woken up and for the past couple hours it had been all about pacing. She walked from one side of the house to the other, went up stairs occasionally, and back down, and all the while Dom followed her like a love sick puppy. Why couldn't she just hold still and deliver?

Finally, seven hours after her water broke, two naps, one lunch and one trip down hair braiding central Letty sat on a chair and buried her face in her hands before gently sobbing. He wrapped himself around her, trying to protect her from the pain that he knew was necessary.

"It hurts," he made out from her sob filled comments, "I hurt!"

"I know, baby," he gestured for Leon, who had been following the two of them the whole time as well, "call the midwife, please."

Within twenty minutes the small, older midwife who had delivered her aunt and her mother was beside Letty. She spoke in soft Spanish, "come on Leticia, you must walk. Let gravity do its job!"

Dom kept one hand on her waist and kept her hand in his other hand as he walked with her through the house. She walked bravely and when she had a contraction she leaned on him heavily, breathing hard as fat tears rolled down her face. He held her to him and whispered words of love that he had never expected to utter out loud even to the woman he loved most.

Deep into the night Letty finally uncurled herself from the fetal position she had laid into an hour before. She looked at Dom, who was speaking quietly in hesitant Spanish to the midwife. She rose unsteadily and immediately Dom was by her side supporting her, "I have to push. Now! I have to push!"

"Oh my God," they heard Leon utter from the doorway.

Contrary to all movies in Hollywood the midwife positioned herself on her knees and Letty stood, wearing only a long tee-shirt that had once been Dom's, bore down with all of her strength. Dom stood behind her giving her all of his muscle, watching a miracle occur before his eyes.

"Come on Leticia, you can do better than that," the midwife muttered, instinctively knowing how to approach her patient.

"Come on baby, I know you can do this," Dom insisted.

She grunted, she sounded more animal than human for awhile. After a half hour she gripped Dom's hands on her waist and with one cry of absolute pain laid all of her weight onto her man and gave birth to their son.

"Oh my God," Leon uttered for the millionth time from the doorway, there were tears in his voice.

Dom was breathing just as heavily as Letty and was kissing her sweaty cheek as he held her up, all of her strength gone. With one hearty cry the midwife laughed triumphantly, "a healthy baby boy if I ever saw one!"

Letty cried out loud at the midwife's announcement, deep sobs that hadn't rivaled any cry she'd uttered during birth.

"You did it Letty girl," Leon told her.

Dom couldn't stop kissing her, massaging her sides, holding her, "you're amazing, you're fucking amazing, Letty."

The after birth was quickly evacuated and the midwife indicated that Dom should lie her on the spacious chaise while she attended to her. The midwife proudly settled his son into his arms and for the first time since his father died he cried loudly and unconsciously. His son was perfect. So little, so innocent, so perfect. His cries were like music to his ears and when he finally opened his brown eyes and looked at his father Dom looked up to Leon, "I don't…I don't…" he couldn't find the words. That such perfection could exist and come from him and the woman he loved…it was humbling.

Leon looked down at the baby in Dom's arms, tears running down his own face, "he's fucking perfect!"

"Now," the midwife collected the baby and motioned to Leon, "you will help me bathe him so we can bring him to feed for the first time."

After Leon and the midwife had gone into the kitchen Dom settled on his knees next to Letty. Silent tears were now rolling down her face, she had her eyes locked shut, "are you still in pain?"

She shook her head no but then opened her eyes to him. The emotion she was giving him by simply holding his gaze made his heart stutter. He didn't know how the hell he had landed her but he understood with absolute clarity in that moment that he was the luckiest son-of-a-bitch on the planet. Her eyes seemed to melt as she told him in a voice that trembled, "I love you Dom."

"I love you too, more than any words or actions could tell you. You're amazing, Letty," he told her again.

"If I hold him I won't be able to give him up. Tell her to take him away or I'll never be able to hand him back," she admitted.

Dom's nose flared with the effort to hold back his tears. She was so much stronger than he was. Always trying to be the best person she could be. But in this case his heart was telling him not to do it. He had always trusted his instincts, and after being with her for so long, he knew he could trust Letty's just as fiercely. But this time he had to be the man and take charge. He took her hand and kissed the palm.

"I've held him," Dom told her, "I can't let us go on until you've held him too. You'll know what to do after that."

She didn't want to, he could sense it, but he knew she would never be okay unless she had the opportunity. She bit her lower lip, "I trust you."

It was her second gift to him that night. When the midwife returned with their son, cleaned and howling in his diaper and a small blue onsie that neither Letty nor Dom had seen before, she spoke low, "Leticia, you're heart is your greatest advisor."

Dom helped her sit up because she was so weak and finally the weight of their newborn was in her arms. Her free hand gently rubbed the little baby's face, her eyes were taking him all in. She looked up at Dom, "I want to do right by him."

"Me too," he agreed.

Slow tears escaped her eyes, "he looks like you."

"Poor kid," Dom joked.

"He looks like your dad," she added.

Dom choked on his own joke. Leon nodded, "yeah, he does!"

Never in her life had Letty ever thought she could love this instantly and fully. She'd always considered herself selfish to some degree. Holding her son, this little miniature version of Dominic, in her arms changed everything. She kissed his little hand and held him so tight that he mewed in protest. Finally she looked Dom deep in the eyes and smiled, "promise me we'll do right by him, no matter what."

"We will," he nodded.

"I love you so much," she told them both.

"I've never loved you more," Dom whispered.

"What are we going to name him," she wondered after a moment.

The thundering in Dom's heart slowly started to quiet and he smiled at Leon, "I don't know. You want a hand in naming your honorary nephew?"

Leon came to the couple and grinned down at their baby with them. They sat for a long time like that. Their first day with the newest member of their family.


End file.
